muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Cast Page
This is a list of the cast from every season, movie, and television special of Sesame Street. Season 1 (1969-1970) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 0001 part 1.png *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Grover (Episode 0083), Anything Muppets, Beautiful Day Monster, Granny Bird, Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Hippie (Episode 0028), Scudge *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Bert, Professor Hastings, Roosevelt Franklin (puppeteer), Lefty the Salesman, Betty Lou (Episode 0026, Episode 0067), Beautiful Day Monster, Fred, Fred's Son, Baskerville the Hound (Episode 0067), Hippie (Episode 0003), Rufus, Scudge (Episode 0061), Sour Bird (Episode 0075) *Jim Henson as Ernie, Kermit the Frog, Guy Smiley, Grover (Episode 0057), Big V (Episode 0067), Fred, Fred's Son, Hippie, Jack (Episode 0023), Little Bird (Episode 0067) *Daniel Seagren as Big Bird (Episode 0083) (uncredited) *Caroly Wilcox as Beautiful Day Monster (uncredited) Season 2 (1970-1971) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Ernie and Bert Noisy Bedroom part 1.png Season 3 (1971-1972) Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0276 part 1.png Season 4 (1972-1973) Season 5 (1973-1974) Julie on Sesame Street (1973) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Julie on Sesame Street part 1.png *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird *Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog, Ernie *Frank Oz - Cookie Monster, Bert, Grover *Jerry Nelson - Biff *Richard Hunt - Grover (puppetry) *Jane Henson - Ernie (puppetry) *Caroly Wilcox - Bert (puppetry) Season 6 (1974-1975) Season 7 (1975-1976) Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0796 part 1.png Season 8 (1976-1977) Season 9 (1977-1978) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street I Got a Song part 1.png| Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1978) Season 10 (1978-1979) Season 11 (1979-1980) Season 12 (1980-1981) Season 13 (1981-1982) Season 14 (1982-1983) Big Bird in China (1983) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Big Bird in China part 1.png Season 15 (1983-1984) Season 16 (1984-1985) Follow That Bird (1985) *Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young, Fred Garbo Garver, Cheryl Wagner, Patricia Leeper, Gordon Robertson, Jeff Weiser, Shari Weiser, Tim Gosley, Noel MacNeal, Robert Stutt, Lee Armstrong, Nikki Tilroe, Robert Mills, John Pattison, Frank Meschkuleit, Terry Angus, Matthew Pidgeon, Stephen Brathwaite, Tom Vandenberg, Francine Anderson, Ron Wagner, Martine Carrier, Karen Valleau, Michelle Frey, Gus Harsfai, Patricia Lewis, Charlotte Levinson, Carolanne MacLean, Peter McCowatt, Brian Moffatt, Myra Fried, Jani Lauzon, Sandra Shamas, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero Season 17 (1985-1986) Season 18 (1986-1987) Season 19 (1987-1988) Season 20 (1988-1989) Big Bird in Japan (1989) Season 21 (1989-1990) Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Eight Balls of Fur.png Season 22 (1990-1991) Season 23 (1991-1992) Season 24 (1992-1993) Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration / Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years (1993) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Jam A Musical Celebration part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Jam A Musical Celebration part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Jam A Musical Celebration part 3.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Jam A Musical Celebration part 4.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Jam A Musical Celebration part 5.png Season 25 (1993-1994) Sesame Street Stays Up Late / Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World (1993) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 3.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 4.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 5.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 6.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Stays Up Late part 7.png Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! (1994) Season 26 (1994-1995) muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street A Cat Had a Birthday.png Season 27 (1995-1996) Season 28 (1996-1997) Season 29 (1997-1998) Season 30 (1998-1999) muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Balls part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Balls part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Balls part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Balls part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Shoes part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Shoes part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Shoes part 3.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Hats part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Hats part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Dancing part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Dancing part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street c is for cookie remake.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Jackets part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Jackets part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Jackets part 3.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Food part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Food part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Books part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Music part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Music part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Music part 3.png The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 3.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 4.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 5.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 6.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 7.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 8.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 9.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 10.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 11.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 12.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 13.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 14.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland part 15.png *Kevin Clash, Caroll Spinney, Fran Brill, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Dave Goelz, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, Frank Oz, Drew Allison, Bill Barretta, John Boone, R. Lee Bryan, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Lisa Consolo, Jodie Eichelberger, Rowell Gormon, Mary Harrison, Rob Killen, Bruce Lanoil, Bob Lynch, Ed May, Tim Parati, Annie Peterle, Andy Stone, Lisa Sturz, Kirk Thatcher, Matt Vogel, Matt Yates CinderElmo (1999) Season 31 (2000) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Singing part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Singing part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Singing part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Dogs part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Dogs part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo's world Dogs part 3.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Exercise part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Exercise part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Telephones part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Telephones part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Telephones part 3.png *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird *Martin P. Robinson *Pam Arciero *Tyler Bunch *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Alice Dinnean *Peter Linz *Noel MacNeal *Joey Mazzarino *David Rudman *Matt Vogel *Bryant Young Season 32 (2001) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Computers part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Computers part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street monster culbhouse part 1.png Season 33 (2002) Season 34 (2003) The Street We Live On (2004) Season 35 (2004) Season 36 (2005) Season 37 (2006) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Friends part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Friends part 3.png Season 38 (2007) Season 39 (2008) Season 40 (2009-2010) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's world Frogs part 1.png Season 41 (2010) Season 42 (2011-2012) Season 43 (2012-2013) Season 44 (2013-2014) Season 45 (2014-2015) The Cookie Thief (2015) / Episode 4935: Cookie Monster's Museum Mystery Season 46 (2016) Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas (2016) Season 47 (2017) The Magical Wand Chase (2017) Season 48 (2017-2018) When You Wish Upon a Pickle (2018) Season 49 (2018-2019) Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration (2019) Season 50 (2019-2020) Category:Cast